User blog:Lt.Chard/Saxon vs Samurai
The Samurai, Lightning quick dealer of death from Japan vs... The Saxon, Germanic conquerors of the Bristish Isle. Who Is Deadliest?! The Samurai will be fighting with Close: Katana Mid: Yari Spear Long: Yumi Bow Special: Kanabo Armor: Samurai lamellar armor and helemt The Saxon will battle back with Close: Long Sword and Sheild Mid: Boar Spear Long: Long bow Special: Two handed Axe Armor: Chainmail, Leather, steel helmet Battle The Samurai is walking down a dirt path through the woods and into a open field. As he come into the the field the Saxon warrior appears on the other side. Seeing his opponent he pulls out his Yumi bow and fires a arrow at his opponent. The Saxon ready with his shield catches the arrow in the wood and leather of his shield. He feels several more arrows harmlessly hit his shield, some even bouncing off the steel boss. Eventually the arrows stop, taking this opportunity he takes his own bow out and notches an arrow and looks up and see's the Samurai charging him with his long spear held high. He fires one arrow but he Samurai narrowly dodges it, he fires another, this one bounces off the Samurai's helmet. Now the Samurai is to close to risk shooting again, tossing his bow aside he picks up his out spear and shield and rushes forward. The Samurai tries to stab with his longer spear but it's deflected with the shield and the Saxon closes the distance and stabs at his with his shorter spear, he's not close enough to do any damage as the Samurai jumps back far enough to avoid damage. And in one fluid moment uses the length of his spear to swipe the Saxon's feet out from under him. With the Saxon on his back the Samurai raises his spear to finish the Saxon with one final stab. The Saxon manages to stop the spear with his shield and pins it to the ground, and throws his own spear at the Samurai. The Samurai, with his spear pinned down is forced to abandon his Yari to avoid the Boar Spear. Stumbling back from the attack, he pulls out his Kanabo and tries to attack the Saxon while he's still down. However the heavy weapon isn't fast enough to the Saxon who rolls out of the way, while taking up his two handed ax and getting to his feet. The Samurai lifts his Kanabo again and tries to being it down on the Saxon one more time, but it's still to slow as the Saxon dodges and raise his ax to crush the Samurai's head. The Samurai however abandons his heavy weapon the grabs the Saxons wrist and ax, knees him in the stomach and throws him to the ground, disarming him of his weapon. The Samurai draws his last weapon, his sword ready to finish the fight. The Saxon get's to his feet and runs to retrieve his shield. Picking it up he draws his long sword. The Samurai makes the first strike, but his sword bounces off the Saxon shield. The Saxon throws his whole weight into an attack, but it leaves him open and Samurai get's around his shield and slashes him across the stomach. Turning around to see the Saxon still standing, raising his sword he strikes down at the Saxon, but the Saxon put's his shield up the Katana cut into it, getting lodged there. In one quick move, the Saxon twist the Katana to the side and thrust his sword into the Samurai's face, sticking it through his skull and out the back of his head, ending the battle and the Samurai's life. Letting go of his sword as the Samurai fall to the ground, he walks over grabs the hilt, put's his foot on his opponents head and pulls the sword out. Looking at his dead enemy, he sneers and walks away. Winner: Saxon. Category:Blog posts